Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{-7y}{2} - \dfrac{-y}{2}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $z = \dfrac{-7y - (-y)}{2}$ Combine like terms: $z = \dfrac{-6y}{2}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $z = \dfrac{-3y}{1}$ $z = -3y$